1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to a floor care appliance having a clean out access aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clean out arrangements for upright vacuum cleaners is broadly old. The most notable example known to Applicant is a vacuum cleaner having a removable pan on its bottom, much like a bottom plate. A wire screen is disposed above this pan in the suction tube so that large foreign particles are deposited on the pan. The pan is then opened by turning the upright vacuum cleaner up or over so that front access to the debris is had.
Obviously, then, an opening which did not require an upturning or overturning of the cleaner to facilitate duct clean out would be advantageous.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a side clean out that does not necessitate tilting or turning the appliance over.
It is a further object of the invention to include a duct in the floor care appliance that extends along the side of it for easy ingress and accessibility for clean out purposes.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a stoppered, easily removable element for closing the sidewardly disposed duct.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an improved clean out arrangement for the removal of large dirt and debris from a vacuum cleaner.